Lilianna Turner Blog
by Firefly386054
Summary: This is my version of the entire Maximum ride stories. Its a work in progress. Also entry for Nov. 12 has mature scenes in it. Skip it if you dont want to read it. rated M for such scenes otherwise rated T for the rest of the story becuase of adventure


**Entry for April 26, 2008**

Hi surfers. I'm back!  
Took me a while to find a computer since I have been traveling a lot. I am writing from New York . We started out in LA went to Dallas, Chicago and Miami mostly flying the whole time. I am traveling with 5 other people.  
Lucy age 10  
Tommy age 19  
Me age 18 (lily)  
David age 13  
Kattie age 12  
Mike age 11  
I have to go someone loyal to the whitecoats founds us

**Entry for June 05, 2008**

Hi peeps  
This is the first blog I've been able to do the whitecoats have been on our tail since New York and now we are in Minnesota. We are staying in Champlin and are at Andrews Park. I will blog again but the Champlin library is closing I have to go Bye. By the way watch your way the whitecoats snatched me and they might to you to watch your back.  
Oh if you want to join me send me an e mail at and we will come to you because we figured out how to change people into beings like us so if you email under my fake screen name you might be able to join us remember there is no turning back it is one time chance.  
Oh I have been dating this guy his name is Nick(olas) Smith. He has red hair and freckles. He is smart and really funny. We met at the library. He is really cool and we frenched. He is part french and really romantic. It is so hard keeping me wings out of sight.

Should I Stay With Nick and Tell Him What I am and Turn Him If He Wants To? Yes or No

**Entry for June 23, 2008**

Hi guys this is Firefly,

We are in Cali. Well actually we are in LA, California. It is really cool and I told nick about me. He was a little freaked but then realized it was true and liked me for who I was so he came with he is surfing I cant use real pictures because the whitecoats will find use so I use avatars but they are really close to what I look like.

Remember don't give in BE STRONG AND HAVE HOPE

**Entry for June 27, 2008**

hi guys we r now in London and hopefully going to move on 2 Paris we are still gathering people and we faked my age and got a lottery ticket and won we are like billionaires making shopping and moving around easier plus Nick is still with us and we are trying to figure out how to change him into one of us to make it easier to travel. Dude and Dudettes I love the INTERNET!  
BYE

**Which City**

London

Paris

Tibet

Los Angeles

New York

Mexico City

Melbourne

**Entry for June 29, 2008**

Hi surfers of the Web

we are still in London and guess what we have a dog! I don't know why but it seems like I am able to talk to her with my mind. If in my head I call her name she comes. It's weird. Her name is Jaye and only seems to like me which is very strange. I think she is a type of huskie.

We were able to turn Nick. It was strange but it happened it seems that if I let someone drink some of my blood their body changes into one of us. It only happens with me and I am able to communicate with them telepathically. It is sooo cool!

So know there are  
Lucy Nettles age 10  
Tommy Nyobi age 19  
Me age 18 (Lily Turner)  
David Killingerage 13  
Kattie Selsbackage 12  
Mike Hathro age 11  
Nick Smith age 18

**If you could have any dog what would it be? (The size)**

Labrador/Retriever

Yorkie/Chihuahua/Daschound

Huskie/German Shepard

Other

**Entry for July 01, 2008**

Hi we are still in London but the whitecoats have caught up to us so we are in hiding. We were in a restaurant the other night and I over heard this man telling a joke. (We have really good eyesight and hearing) it was really funny here it is-

Who is Jack Schitt you ask?

The lineage is finally revealed.

Many people are at a loss for a response when someone says "you don't know jack schitt." Now you can intellectually handle the situation

Jack is the only son of Awe Schitt and O Schitt. Awe Schitt, the fertilizer magnate, married O Schitt, the owner of Knee Deep N. Schitt, Inc. In turn, Jack Schitt married Noe Schitt, and the deeply religious couple produced six children: Holie Schitt, Fulla Schitt, Giva Schitt, Bull Schitt, and the twins, Deep Schitt and Dip Schitt.

Against her parents' wishes, Deep Schitt married Dumb Schitt, a high school dropout. After being married 15 years, Jack and Noe Schitt divorced.

Noe Schitt later married Mr. Sherlock, and because her kids were living with them, she wanted to keep her previous name. She was then known as Noe Schitt-Sherlock.

Dip Schitt married Loda Schitt and they produced a nervous son, Chicken Schitt.

Fulla Schitt and Giva Schitt were inseparable throughout their childhood and subsequently married the Happens brothers in a dual ceremony. The wedding announcement in the newspaper announced the Schitt-Happens wedding. The Schitt-Happens children are Dawg, Byrd, and Horse.

Bull Schitt the prodigal son left home to tour the world, and recently returned from Italy with his new bride, Pisa Schitt.

So now when someone says, "you don't know Jack Schitt", you can correct them.

See I told you it was funny. Ok so we are in hiding and plans have changed we just found out that the whitecoats have their headquarters in the Middle of the Amazon Rain Forest so now we are heading down there to shut down their operations and their experiments. Oh we found that our dog Jaye can talk! I know right ok so Ill blog again when we get to the Amazon Bye!

Bye from

Lucy Nettles age 10  
Tommy Nyobi age 19  
Me age 18 (Lily Turner)  
David Killingerage 13  
Kattie Selsbackage 12  
Mike Hathro age 11  
Nick Smith age 18

**Entry for July 01, 2008**

hi this is very quick but we have broke into one of their lesser level headquarters and are trying to find the information we need to find our families and help save the other experiments that the whitecoats have made. Wait someone's coming BYE

**Entry for July 08, 2008**

Hi we are hunting down the headquarters of the Whitecoats. It is really hot and rainy but what do you expect it is the Amazon. It is really hot but we are having funny. Yesterday we saw a troop of monkeys and a gigantic python. Okay but so what it was awesome got to go signal is almost gone BYE

**Entry for July 09, 2008**

We found the head quarters and went inside. We almost got caught but we made it out. We are now on our way to find Lucy's parents because they are the closest out of all of us. This is us and our new found powers, nicknames and where our parents are-

Lucy Nettles age 10 or (Shorty) can control technology  
Thomas Nyobi age 19 (Tommy)or(Fang) jump through time  
Me age 18 (Lilianna Turner)or (Tigeress) can talk to animals, shapeshift and when I daydream it comes to life  
David Killingerage 13 or (Bandit)can become invisible  
Katlyn Selsbackage 12 (Katie)or (Angel) can control peoples minds  
Mike Hathro age 11 or (Mouse) change his size  
Nickolas Smith age 18 (Nick) or (Demon) jump from place to place

You see I have 2 sisters and 3 brothers we are not related we are experiments. We have good eyesight, hearing, and wont age or get sick and we have wings.

Nick is my boyfriend who didn't start off with wings but was changed because if you get some of my blood to drip into your wound by DNA (the avian part that gives you wings, good eyesight, good hearing, wont let you age or get sick) will bind with your DNA. And make you like us.

We all have our nicknames and we try to keep our real names a secret because the whitecoats might catch us. See we escaped from them and they are the ones who made us who we are. Winged. We all have our special powers and abilities. So far we have been able to out whit them but they have come up with a new breed of mutants. They are called Trackers they are part wolf and part human and can run fast and track well. So we need your help!

**Entry for July 10, 2008**

We are found Lucy's parents but they weren't there they moved is our thought. This is a list of our new found powers, nicknames and where our parents are-

Lucy Nettles age 10 or (Shorty) can control technology- **Nettles Ranch, Texas**  
Thomas Nyobi age 19 (Tommy)or(Fang) jump through time- **Miami, Florida**  
Me age 18 (Liliana Turner)or (Tigress) can talk to animals, shape shift and when I daydream it comes to life- **Chicago, Illinois**  
David Killingerage 13 or (Bandit)can become invisible- **Alberich, New Mexico**  
Kaitlyn Selsbackage 12 (Katie)or (Angel) can control peoples minds-** Salt Lake City, Utah**  
Mike Hathro age 11 or (Mouse) change his size- **Hartford, Connecticut**  
Nickolas Smith age 18 (Nick) or (Demon) jump from place to place**- Los Angeles, California****  
**  
We hopefully will have more luck with the rest of our Families. There is a longing to be home and be surrounded by family but I already am. I think it might also be bad because there are so many questions and they might not accept me for who I am.

The other day I sort of blew our cover. This teenage girl Natalie Thomas was getting harassed so I helped her out and got shot so she helped me. Her mom was a vet and knew how to take care of my wing. It was so cool I felt wanted and I felt like I was with family. But I had to go.

So tonight we are staying at the ranch we might take the horses with us so we don' have to tire ourselves flying and it would be easier to bring Jaye too. My horse sort of found me. I named him Sea biscuit because he is fast, smart and looks like the real Sea biscuit.

Bye :)

**Entry for July 11, 2008**

We are off again and since we couldn't find Lucy's parents we are checking out where David's parents. This is a list of our new found powers, nicknames and where our parents are-

Lucy Nettles age 10 or (Shorty) can control technology- **Nettles Ranch, Texas**  
Thomas Nyobi age 19 (Tommy)or(Fang) jump through time- **Miami, Florida**  
Me age 18 (Liliana Turner)or (Tigress) can talk to animals, shape shift and when I daydream it comes to life- **Chicago, Illinois**  
David Killingerage 13 or (Bandit)can become invisible- **Alberich, New Mexico**  
Kaitlyn Selsbackage 12 (Katie)or (Angel) can control peoples minds-** Salt Lake City, Utah**  
Mike Hathro age 11 or (Mouse) change his size- **Hartford, Connecticut**  
Nickolas Smith age 18 (Nick) or (Demon) jump from place to place**- Los Angeles, California**

Bye :)

**Entry for July 13, 2008**

Hi we have arrived in Alberich , New Mexico . It is really hot here. There are a lot of cacti in New Mexico . Did you know that it really isn't all desert. There are some really cool places here. Here is a list of powers, names, age and where their parents where last.

Lucy Nettles age 10 or (Shorty) can control technology- **Nettles Ranch, Texas**

Thomas Nyobi age 19 (Tommy)or(Fang) jump through time- **Miami, Florida**

Me age 18 (Liliana Turner)or (Tigress) can talk to animals, shape shift and when I daydream it comes to life- **Chicago, Illinois**

David Killingerage 13 or (Bandit)can become invisible- **Alberich, New Mexico**

Kaitlyn Selsbackage 12 (Katie)or (Angel) can control people's minds-** Salt Lake City, Utah**

Mike Hathro age 11 or (Mouse) change his size- **Hartford, Connecticut**

Nickolas Smith age 18 (Nick) or (Demon) jump from place to place**- Los Angeles, California**

BYE :)

**Entry for July 20, 2008**

In case you are just joining me this is my family we are all orphans. Or Test Tube babies. We were given up at birth and we were sent to an experimental lab. The scientist( we call them Whitecoats ) they grafted avian (bird) DNA into our systems and now we wont age, won't get sick, are super fast, good eyesight and hearing.

Lucy Nettles age 10 or (Shorty) can control technology- **Nettles Ranch, Texas**

Thomas Nyobi age 19 (Tommy)or(Fang) jump through time- **London, England**

Me age 18 (Liliana Turner)or (Tigress) can talk to animals, shape shift and when I daydream it comes to life- **Hot Springs, Australia**

David Killingerage 13 or (Bandit)can become invisible- **Alberich, New Mexico**

Kaitlyn Selsbackage 12 (Katie)or (Angel) can control people's minds-** Salt Lake City, Utah**

Mike Hathro age 11 or (Mouse) change his size- **Hemming ton, Germany**

Nickolas Smith age 18 (Nick) or (Demon) jump from place to place **(ex. London to New York in seconds) ****- Los Angeles, California**

Sorry I haven't talked in a while. We accidentally dropped the computer flying over Utah . It would suck if it hit someone on the head. But it would also be a little funny. Since Lucy and David's parents weren't where they said. We are starting to have doubts about our information we found. We are going to head over to Salt Lake to find if Kaitlyn's parents are there.

It has been really hard. The trackers have been on our tail since Alberich and it is hard to find a place to stay during the day because we have to move during the night so people won't see us.

If you have any information, want to join our help us e-mail us at

**Entry for February 15, 2009**

(You can't see our wings because they are tucked close to our bodies)

Place: Antarctica  
Time: Now  
Facts: Somewhere in Antarctica in a private lab research base owned by Lexus Research Inc.

I was making my usual route with the cameras and I spotted this group of penguins and they were being attacked by a spotted seal. When I was finally able to fight against the wind and get down there, there were two baby penguins. (They looked like twins) They had been left behind when the rest of the penguins' fled. The seal was about to get them and rather then have them get eaten alive. I flew down and grabbed them just as the seal jumped out of the water to grab them. I cut my route short and flew back to the lab and brought them to the hospital.

One of the nurses's looked over them and said that they are only 6 weeks old, they are twins and they are sick. So I decided to nurse them back to health. I took them up to the bubble and made them a warm bed with a heater by it. Then I went down and ground up some fish and warmed up some milk because I didn't know which one they wanted. It seems that they liked both. Afterwards they fell asleep and Nick almost woke them up when he came up to take a nap. ( He and I share a room) I showed them to him and he thought they were wonderful.

I don't have to make my rounds anymore and Nick doesn't either. Together we are taking care of the two penguins which we named Hope and Victory (the boy is named Victory and the girl was named Hope) we named them that because there is hope for them here and victory because they beat the hunger of the seal. I and Nick go and search for animals instead of take the cameras around.

I feel like me and nick get closer everyday. We are really close and we figured out we can communicate with our minds when we want to. We started using it and it is sort of getting on everyone's nerves because sometimes we will burst out laughing when nobody had said anything. Earlier today we were flying together and it was really windy and snow was everywhere. He wasn't able to see me (I was in all white) and we accidentally crashed into each other and landed in a snow pile. It was awkward because he landed on top of me. He then said sorry and I said its fine. Then we started laughing. I then looked into his eyes and said I love you and he said it back then I kissed him. We finished our round and then went back up to the bubble and checked on the penguins. Later that night we were sitting on the couch and we were watching a movie called One Missed Call and I got scared and he comforted me (I am super scared of horror movies) and I feel asleep in his arms. Later he carried me to my bed and I woke up while he was walking to his bed and I told him he could stay on mine if he wanted. (The penguins and our guardians had slept on his) He came over and slept next to me. (I think the animals set that up on purpose)

That is all I have because we fell asleep talking and then when we woke up he kissed me for a long time then we went down to grab food for us and the animals that have huge appetites. Once we grabbed some food we went back up to the bubble and made breakfast together because it is like a small apartment.

Nick and I share one (the bubble), Lucy and Kaitlyn share one that is by the kitchen, Mike and David share another which is near the hospital, and Thomas and Kayla share one down by the lab. I think that they like each other. Which is sort of weird for me since she is my sister and he always acted like my brother but I wish them the best because they make a cute couple.

This is as far as this entry goes because Nick and I are about to go make our rounds again. I will type again soon.

Bye

Do you think Nick is my soul mate?

**Entry for February 16, 2009**

Hi

So far I and nick have been able to get along really well. We have the same interests and likes. We even like the same foods. He is an angel. Yesterday the penguins wandered off when we were making our rounds and when we came back we found them in the pool. . It was really funny. After we found them we got our swimsuits on and I and nick went swimming. Demetri and Layla jumped in too. Later we were swimming and we started kissing again. It was really sweet. Then we saw Lucy and Katie looking through the window so we walked out the back door and snuck up behind them and threw ice water on them. It was really funny. Later the David, Mike, Kayla, and Thomas joined in.

Last night while the guys were having a boy's night, the girls came up with me and we watched movies in the bubble. Lucy and Katie fell asleep watching Madagascar 2. Then Kayla and I put in "How to lose a guy in 10 days" and started talking. She told me that she and Thomas are together and that last night they kissed. I wished her the best of luck.

When Nick came back he helped me and Kayla get Katie and Lucy into bed. Again Nick and I shared a bed because the animals took mine. I have to remember to thank them. We talked late into the night about random things. It was fun.

This morning he woke up early and made me breakfast in bed. He made waffles with blueberries, bacon, mixed fruit and orange juice. It was really good. We shared breakfast in bed while watching the movie X-men because it was the only movie we had in our room.

Today the scientists we are working with ran some tests on us. Not major ones like the whitecoats but stuff like exercising our powers and communicating with our guardians. They also had us fly in a wind tunnel to see what speed winds we can fly into. We had to do some running on treadmills and some kick boxing to look at out reflexes. They also looked at our signs. It was fine but tiring.

Right now I'm finishing up diner and playing with the guardians and Hope and Victory. I have to go. I'm tired and again the animals decide to curl up on my bed. So I am going to sleep on Nick's bed till he gets back. He is on rounds with Mike because David is sick. He is so helpful.

Goodnight Everybody

**Entry for February 17, 2009**

(Hope is on the right, Victory is on the left)

Today the scientist ran some more easy tests. I set of the fire alarm when I was exercising my power over the element of fire. It was funny and everyone had to rush outside. Also the fire alarm was set off again when Katie was making spaghetti. The noodles and sauce turned out fine but she burnt the meatballs to a crisp and they set off the alarm.

Today while I and nick were making our rounds we saw a mother polar bear and two of her cubs. They were playing in the snow while the mother dug out a den for them to sleep in. Also we took Hope and Victory outside and they showed us this cool thing where they slide on their bellies on the ice then slide of the edge of a small bank and fall into the water. Nick and I tries it and it was really funny. The water was really cold so instead of hitting the water we soared over it. It was really fun. When we got back we got into some dry clothes and flew about some more.

Later in the afternoon, we snuggled together and watched some movies. We first watched the Final Destination series (his choice) and then we watched the Terminator series (my choice). It was fun. After we kissed and talked and kissed and talked. In a never ending cycle of love and words.

Right now I'm typing while Nick helps Mike find his Nintendo that he lost while during the boy's night. He is so sweet and thoughtful and he is like that all the time. The animals are sleeping on his bed so we will probably sleep together again. I think I'm ready to move on but I'm not sure. I'm going to talk to Kayla about it.

Bye Everyone Who Is Reading This.

**Entry for February 25, 2009**

Place: Antarctica  
Time: Now  
Facts: Somewhere in Antarctica in a private lab research base owned by Lexus Research Inc.

Hello again.

This week we decided to take up some type of sport and learn how to play it. Lucy decided to try ballet. Tommy and Mike wanted to try football. Katie and David are learning to play tennis. Kayla is learning to dance ballet too. Nick and I are going to try archery. We are all learning to rock climb and how to repel down objects because we might need it when exploring Antarctica . We are also learning to kayak and swim.

About two days ago Lucy gave us a scare. She went hiking with Harry, Hope and Victory. During the walk she went on top of an ice shelf and the shelf broke. Her wing got damaged and she wasn't able to fly away. Lucky Harry was able to communicate with Hope and Victory. Victory stayed behind with Lucy and Harry to help keep Lucy warm while Hope came back to the lab. When we found her she was about 100 miles away from shore and she had been there over 5 hours. Even though we don't get sick. I made her stay in bed for a few days. We are so lucky that we have Hope and Victory. I have agreed to use them as "eyes". The scientists have cameras on some animals like seals and dolphins, birds, gorillas etc. So all the scientists are going to do is put a tracker in their skin and straps a small camera to their bellies so that we can see under water and under the snow.

Yesterday Nick and I were on our rounds and we saw this really cool ice formation that leaded into a lake. It was like an ice roller coaster. We grabbed some plastic from the scrap pile in the lab in the R&D section and Nick was able to shape them into sleds. We grabbed everyone and had them put on wet suits. Then we showed them the ice formation and we all went sledding. It was really fun.

Last night Nick and I slept in the same bed again. Except this time it was out of habit. We went to bed early and watched some movies and listened to music. Later at about 11:00 we kissed for a long time and then fell asleep in each other's arms. In the morning he woke up early and made breakfast for me. After breakfast we did some rock climbing and practiced our archery skills. I'm getting really good. Afterwards we went to to the pool and soaked in the hot tub. It got a little steamy until Kayla and Thomas walked in. To hide our embarrassment we hid underwater. When we came up they had gone into the sauna. I guess they had something to do. Afterwards we took a nap because we had a midnight route to fly through.

Well that's it so far. I have just woken up and it is about 10:00pm . Nick is still asleep. I'm thinking of taking the round with Kayla because I want to talk to her about our family. I never knew my parents. So I'm going to ask her about them.

I'll talk to you guys later!  
Lilianna Turner

**Entry for May 06, 2009**

Sorry I haven't posted anything recently. Things got a little rough in Antarctica and the cold was getting to us. So we decided to move to Australia and try it over there for a little bit. We are living on a ranch called Faraway Downs which is in the outback and we have been riding horses and taking care of the fun. It is really cool and the littler kids are learning about responsibility. We each have our own horse. Mine is a high spirited horse named Lady. Lady is a brown quaterhorse. She is very good tempered.

Yesterday Nick and I went horseback riding down to this little oasis that is part of Faraway Downs and we had a picnic. After we went swimming. When we got back Lady and Chief (Morgan/Painted mix) and they were "getting it on" so we left them alone. When we got back I Took extra care of her.

A few weeks later I was taking care of her grooming and found that Lady is pregnant! That is so cool. She is getting so big that I think that it could be twins. Twins are really rare in horses. Hopefully there will be a boy and a girl. Nick and I are so happy. We get closer every day and so do Thomas and Kayla. Everything is going great.

If you were wondering, Hope and Victory (the two penguins) went back into the wild because they were old enough. We made sure they had a good home before we left.

**Entry for July 7, 2009**

Today has been a bad day. The other day the Trackers founds us and attacked us. During the fight nick got stabbed by a switchblade and we had to take him to a hospital. I have been sitting by his hospital bed all day to comfort him. He has two cracked ribs on his right and one on his left. His lung was punctured and if the blade had been an inch to the right he would have died. I was so scared for him. When I first saw him go down I thought he had been knocked out or something. I dove through the air after him and when I caught up to him, I saw he was covered in blood. When we got to the hospital he had to go to the ER. In a few days we will be able to leave.

**Entry for July 8, 2009**

I have been crying all day. Nick died. He lost too much blood and his blood type is so rare that the couldn't find enough blood for him. The injuries he sustained we're to much for him. Before he died he gave me a slip of paper. It read:  
_  
____Apt. 19 Tenny Apartment Building, Bringham Road, New York, New York__  
____Find Him_

I don't know what is at this address but it was Nick's last dying wish and there is nothing to hold me to this place. So I decided that we should go check out this address.

**Entry for July 12, 2009**

We arrived in New York the other day and found the apartment house. We staked it out today and found saw the person. It seems that the person is Nick's twin brother. We looked him up online apparently he is a genius. We meet him today and he already knew everything. It seems like nick has been e-mailing and sending letters to his brother. They are identical twins. The first time I saw him I noticed an attraction to him. It might just be because nick died and it seems like he has come back. I don't know but I am really starting to like him. Also they are identical twins. He is going to let us stay with him. We will decide as a group to bring him with or not. I hope we do he could really help us out. It seems that Layla ( nick's guardian) is also Greg's guardian. I think that they might even have the same powers. It will be interesting to see how he turns out. We also gave him nick's talisman that also reacted correctly with him. I think that he belongs with us otherwise the whitecoats will get him.

**Entry for July 16, 2009**

So we have been staying in Greg's apartment house for a few days. He seems nice enough. He plays with the little kids, is mature and has a sense of humor. I can feel chemistry between us. Yesterday I stayed at the apartment with Greg, while the others went to get some food. We started talk and I learned that he like the cool blue and baseball. His favorite show is Entourage and he likes the band Greenday.  
After we learned a little about each other we started flirting. Then we put in a movie and sat on his couch. It was a loveseat so we were close. We were watching Fun With Dick An d Jane and then he leaned over and kissed me. It was like an electric charge. I just wanted to kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Then the others came back with the groceries and we sprang apart. I was a little embarrassed but I don't think they saw what we were doing. I could tell that neither of us wanted to break that kiss.  
Today I and the flock took a vote on whether or not Greg should come with. It was a landslide and Greg won 0-7. So today I decided to turn him so that we could get moving as quickly as possible. I started the procedure when he grabbed me and through me to the ground. A dozen trackers had just burst through the windows with guns. He grabbed a gun from the cupboard and started shooting to hold them off. We ran out of the building and started running down the street. I called Kayla and told her to meet us in Central Park. About halfway there Greg ran down an alley and fell to the ground. During the procedure I had to transfuse him with my blood. When the Trackers burst in the I.V. ripped out of his arm, severing a major artery and he had been losing blood. So I tried talking to him to keep him awake but he fell into unconsciousness. I decided to do a quick transfusion and then fly him out of there.  
When we finally got there we meet up with Kayla and the gang and found a clump of trees to hide in. Greg was still unconscious and wasn't looking to good. It is now 1:30 pm and I have been sitting with him. He has a fever and is not looking to good. I think he lost 2-3 pints of blood. I hope he will be okay. I really like him. Please Nick if you can hear me help your brother, don't let me lose him right after I lost you.

**Top of Form**

**Entry for July 19, 2009**

We have been running non-stop since we got attacked by the Trackers. Greg woke up yesterday when we were out getting food. When we came back he went flying with me to learn how to use his new wings. It seems like some of his new powers are already evolving. His only power at the moment is that he can communicate through thought. He can talk to you in your head and you can talk back if he lets you. He usually wins arguments because he only lets himself talk.

Today he help me grab some food because we are about to start moving again because Katie saw some trackers poking around town. When we got back there was a little bit of a problem because Greg and I are sort of together now because we are really affectionate and we kiss a lot. Kayla and Tommy have been having some arguments and have been fighting. When we got back Kayla and Tommy had just had a fight again. While Greg was packing up some backpacks for the trip, Kayla came up to him and kissed him. He pushed her away and asked what she was doing. She ran out of the cave. Greg tried to tell me it was her but I wouldn't listen. I ran out of the cave and took flight after my sister. When I caught up to her we talked and she told me that she loves Tommy and that she lost control. I forgave her instantly.

When we got back Greg was gone. Tommy told me that Greg went looking for me. Kayla went to talk to Tommy. I think it went well because soon after they were kissing and talking and said that they had to leave the cave to "look for Trackers" which from the mischievous look in Tommy's eye actually meant "we are going to go make out, don't bother us." I stayed behind while the rest went on patrol. I was finishing packing up the backpacks when Greg came back. I didn't give him a chance to talk but instead I launched myself at him and started hitting and yelling at him. He just let me do it. I finally broke down and cried in his arms. I told him I'm sorry and that Kayla is sorry too. He then kissed me and then told me it would be okay. We kissed until everyone came back. When they came back we cleaned up the cave and got ready to leave.

We are now at a local diner and are getting dinner. After this we are going to find a place to sleep then get an early start tomorrow. Good bye all!

**Top of Form**

**Entry for July 20, 2009**

Well we decided today that we would head down to Louisiana . We think that we can buy a fan boat/air boat then find a place in the bayou and stay there for a few days. I don't think anyone will look for us there, plus we can spread our wings and have some fun fishing and swimming. We just have to watch out for gators.

We grabbed a fan boat in town and sped out along the waters. Greg and I went to look for a spot. We found this clearing. It is surrounded on all sides by trees. There is also long grass and bushes surrounding the clearing so everyone can have their own private tent within the grass. When Greg and I got there, he sent a message to them using his new power, and then we started setting up. When they arrived we had set up a campfire and were roasting hot dogs and burgers.

After dinner we set up some tents we had bought in a camping store. Lucy and Katie are sharing a tent, and David and Mike are in another. Tommy and Greg are sharing one and Kayla and I are sharing a tent. We went to bed when the sun was already down.

In the middle of the night Kayla left the tent. Later, someone came back in and laid down next to me. The person leaned over and whispered in my ear "hi, stranger. Don't you know that you should lock your door?" It was Greg. Apparently Kayla had gone over to Tommy and his tent and kicked him out. So that is why she didn't come back. Well anyway, Greg took me in his arms and started kissing me. He started whispering in my ear how much he loved me and how he admired my courage for all the running and leadership skills I had shown. He and I fell asleep in each others' arms. I think I am entirely and completely in love with him. Even if he can be annoying at times.

**Top of Form**

**Entry for August 01, 2009**

We have stayed in the bayou for about 12 days. It is really nice here. It is hot and the bayou is lush and alive. It is very secluded and we can fly around whenever we want because most people are too far away to tell that what they are seeing are actually flying kids. We are really comfortable here but I am starting to think that we need to move soon. There is a boat that is not a tour boat and it comes and drives really slow close to where we camp. I think that the person I the boat is looking for something. I hope that it isn't us. If we move again I think we should move somewhere where there isn't a lot of people but is also tropical. Everyone is having so much fun here.

Greg and I are so close these days. Most of the time we have silent conversations that are just in our heads so that nobody can comment on what we say. It is really cool. We are so close that when we aren't talking I can sometimes tell what he is thinking about because our connection is so strong. We have so much fun together. He has slept in my tent ever since the first night. We don't really do a lot. We'll talk and snuggle up to one another and whisper. Kissing is also involved. I love him so much. I wrote a poem for him the other day. It is called "You Are This To Me"

You Are This To MeYou're the thought that starts each morning  
the conclusion to my day.  
You are all in I do  
and everything I say.

You're the smile on my face  
the twinkle in my eye.  
The warmth inside my heart  
and the fullness in my life.

You're the hand laced in mine,  
and the coat upon my back.  
My friend, my love  
my shoulder to lean on.

You're my silly, mature, caring  
thoughtful, bright and honest guy.  
The one who holds me tightly  
when I need to cry.

You're the dimple to my cheek  
the ever constant tingle in my soul  
The voice that makes me weak  
the happiness of my life.

You are all I've ever wanted.  
You are all I need  
You are all I've dreamed of  
You are all this to me

I think he picked me some flowers and caught this really rare bird for me. I forgot what it is called but it was really brightly colored and it sang beautifully. I let it go because no animal should be caged up.

**Top of Form**

**Entry for November 01, 2009**

Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while things have been a little hectic. Greg went crazy and died. He was swimming in the bayou and was eaten by gators. He was always a little off. I don't really care; ever since I found out he was cheating. I don't really care what happened to him. He was dead to me. Sucks for him, he messed up.

We have been moving around a lot. We had to leave the bayou because someone snapped a photo of a few of us flying and put us in the newspaper. They called us "huge rare birds". People were looking for these "birds" so we had to leave. We were jumping around for awhile. During our travels, we stopped in Anoka , MN . After giving in to excessive amounts of begging from Lucy, Kaitlin and Mike, we dressed up for Halloween. We joined the Anoka Halloween kiddie parade and went trick-or-treating. It was fun.

Right now we are in Sitka , Alaska . It is a small oceanside town. We bought a house on a small island off the coast. It is a rather large house with 26 rooms and 8 bathrooms. We mostly bought it because of the spacious grounds. It is a very beautiful area. The town is small and I doubt that anyone will be able to think to find us here. I just hope that this is the last time we will have to uproot our lives.

Tommy and Kayla are getting married. Tommy proposed yesterday. It was romantic and thoughtful. The ring was inside her champagne glass. (They were eating at Café Constellation, a fancy French restaurant) They are planning a small wedding with only our family. They don't want anything big so that they don't attract attention. I think it s great and I am so happy for them.

I meet this really great guy here. I was in town the other day and was shopping for food and crashed carts with this guy named Stephen Phillips. After apologizing and picking up the food, we got to talking. After we checked out we went to a café and he bought lunch. I learned that he was shopping for his mother who is a little bit of an alcoholic after their father died in a car accident. He has one older brother named Demetri who is in the Air Force. I also learned that he is going to college to become a doctor. He wants to be a surgeon. After lunch we exchanged numbers and I drove home.

Oh, I forgot to mention Kayla, Tommy and I bought cars. I bought a silver Mazda 6, Tommy got a gold Toyota 4x4 and Kayla got a red Honda Pilot. We have a bunch of money from tricking ATM's.

Today we went on another date and we swam to a little island. We had to swim in wetsuits because it was cold in the water. Because of the suits he didn't see my wings. When we got to the island there was a picnic lunch set up. We talked some more and ate a dinner of fettuccini alfredo, caesar salad, and breadsticks with some red wine. When we swam back he drove me home in his speedboat. When we got back we kissed on the dock and I went inside. He is a really great guy.

Now I'm in my room typing. It's late in the year but I think we are going to enroll Mike, Kaitlin, Mike and Lucy in school. I'm going to enroll in Juneau University in the medical degree. I want to be a veterinarian. Tommy is going to get an apprenticeship with an engineer in town and Kayla is going to enroll in Juneau University too, and have an art major. I think Sitka is going to be a new start that will last and I hope it does.

Thank you for reading my blog and taking the time to care about what happens to me and my family.

Goodbye for now, Lilianna Turner.

**Top of Form**

**Entry for November 05, 2009**

I'm back. I just want to let you guys in on a few things. First: even though Greg is not with us any more I forgive him for what he has done. I have had time to think about it people make mistakes. We are human, well 99% human but still people make mistakes. This one is not hard to let go but I have. If he was still with us I would try to stay friends with him. Second: things are going great and here is some stuff about what is happening on Winged Isle. That is what we named the island where our home is.

I started school on Wednesday(left). My teacher is named Professor Grey. She is nice and funny. She is starting the class by assigning us a pet: either a puppy or a dog. We have to take care of them and make sure they are healthy and such. I have a little puppy. She is a Belgian Tervuren that I named Skye. (right) She is very cute, playful, energetic and lovable. I love her already. She is my assignment but I feel she is already more then that.

Stephen and I are in the same class together. We sit next to each other and are lab partners. He got a Belgian Turvuren too. They are from different parents and from different shelters. His puppy is a male that is playful and sort of tough. He likes adventure and also chewing on shoes. They like to play together in the backyard. Oh, did I mention that he named him Louie. (left) I think that the name fits him.

For some info on Tommy and Kayla here it is. Tommy has been coming home and starts talking about computers. He is going to be a computer engineer and is learning the ins and outs of the computer. His first assignment is to take apart and put back together a computer. His desk in the office is covered in parts and wires and tools. It is a mess but he is happy. I think he found something he really enjoys what he is doing.

Kayla is having a good time too. She brought home some artwork. It was a painting of a grassy field on the edge of a cliff that oversees the ocean. It is set at sunset and it is a remarkable painting. Yesterday she found paint on her bra. She is really into her work. (lol)

Mike, Lucy, Kaitlin and David were enrolled in school. They are having fun and I hear their teachers are great. And they sound nice. Also they are already at the top of their class. The principal wants and see put he thinks they are smart enough to be moved up a grade. Which I think is great news but I don't want us to stand out so I think I'll talk with everyone about it since it isn't just my decision.

Regarding to Stephen and I, things are going great. We spend so much time together. Studying, class time, taking care of our puppies and dates. Yesterday we took the dogs on a walk to the dog park and we were having a competition of which dog could figure out the game first. It was funny because the dogs were confused and thought that the ball was alive. Skye figures it out first. Go Skye! It was so fun. We let the dogs play and talk a little and reveled some more about our lives. He is a really good guy and mysterious in some ways but everyone has secrets mine especially. When he reveals the secret I know he is hiding I will reveal mine. If you have any question leave them in the comment area. Goodbye for now,

Lily Turner

OUT!

**Top of Form**

**Entry for November 06, 2009**

It is finally Friday. In class today we took a pop quiz and I got an A. So did Stephen. All that studying paid off after all. We had a lot of fun. Our assignment over the weekend is to record habits of our puppies, and to volunteer at a animal shelter or clinic. Stephen and I got jobs at Sacred Heart Animal Center in Sitka. It is close by and it is very high tech and a new practice. The employees are great and so is our boss, Ms. Stevens. I made friends with a girl that works with the animals. Her name is Sara Amnell. She is funny and a little geeky. She is so cool and she is teaching me the ins and outs of the clinic. Stephen also made friends with the guy who administers shots and treatments. His name is Ryan Michaels. He is fun and makes bad jokes but they still make me laugh.

After training we went for dinner at Crimson, a local Italian restaurant. I love Italian food! We had some fun and some laughs. After dinner Stephen drove me home. We stopped at the grocery store to grab some stuff. We kissed again and I asked him if he wanted to come to Winged Isle to hang out and do some studying. He said yes and he is going to come by around ten. I'm going to introduce him to the family tomorrow. I'm so excited.

Kaitlin and David are excited. They are going on a field trip to the zoo. They have to do a report on one of the animals. David is choosing a gorilla and Kaitlin is reporting about sea lions. They are really excited and they and I asked Kayla if she would chaperone. She said she would think about it but I already know it is a yes because I could tell that she is really excited too.

Lucy and Mike are also excited. There is a children's art fair coming up and some of the work they did in class in going to be exhibited. I am so proud of them. Their artwork is actually pretty good.

Tommy already finished his assignment and even managed to make the computer hold more storage space and work faster and more efficiently. He got a special assignment that the teacher wants him to do to see how well he can work with computers. He has to create a computer out of things that he finds around the house. He has all semester to work on it. He is so excited and has already started drawing out plans.

Kayla is also doing well and her weekend project is to find a locating and draw it three times. Each time needs to be with a different tool each time. She has decided to use colored pencils, oil pastels and water color painting. She is choosing this really cool spot on the island where there is a small isolated beach. It is a very beautiful spot and you can see the town at a distance.

Yesterday we had a little scare and we couldn't find Skye. She was sleeping in a clothes hamper. It was funny, she was running around with a sock on her head. Tomorrow before Stephen gets to the house, I'm going to go get some supplies for Skye. I'm thinking IAMS puppy chow and milkbone treats. Also she needs a bed, kennel, leash and a collar. I'm thinking a teal of green collar to go with her tan and black coat. She is just a awesome dog.

Oh did I mention that on Sunday, it is my birthday. And Tommy's and Kaitlin's and Mike, Lucy and David's. We don't really know our birthdays so we all celebrate on the same day. It is like one major party. If everything goes okay with Stephen meeting the family, then I might invite him to come with.

The wedding date been has been set. They are going to be wed in June on the isle. They are going to get married on the cliff that over looks the ocean. It is the setting that her first painting was set to. Kayla is planning the whole thing and she is so syked! I'll report back to you later.

Lilianna Turner

**Information About My Family**

Here is a chart to help you learn more about my family. this chart includes names, nicknames, age, guardian, power, and sign color. Here it is:

**Lucy Nettles**

Age:11

Nickname; Nudge

Guardain Animal: Long Ear Rabbit

Guardian Name: Harry

Power: Control Technology

Sign Color: Purple

**Thomas Nyobi**

Age: 19

Nickname: Fang

Guardian Animal: Desert Hawk

Guardian Name: Gillian

Power: Time Travel, Telekinesis

Sign Color: Crystal

**Lilianna Turner**

Age: 18

Nickname: Firefly

Guardian Animal: Red Fox

Guardian Name: Demitri

Power: Shape Shift, Control Elements

Sign Color: Amber

**David Gehrage**

Age: 13

Nickname: Bandit

Guardian Animal: Blackbird

Guardian Name: Sarafina

Power: Invisible, Go Through Objects

Sign Color: Green

**Kaitlyn Selsback **

Age: 12

Nickname: Angel

Guardian Animal: Squirrel

Guardian Name: Maximus

Power: Read and Control Minds

Sign Color: Teal

**Mike Hathro**

Age: 11

Nickname: Mouse

Guardian Animal: Nest Rat

Guardian Name: Kami

Power: Change Size, Super Strength

Sign Color: Maroon

**Kayla Turner**

Age: 20

Nickname: Dreamer

Guardian Animal: Garden Snake

Guardian Name: Samuel

Power: Her Thoughts Come To Life

Sign Color: Yellow

I hope this helps. To explain some stuff-

We picked our own names, that is why they are all different.

We approximated out birthdays and we all celebrate our b-days on the same day November 8th. The day we got out of the Institute.

A guardian is animal that is our counterpart or other half. They know what we are things. They are technically our soul. And they can talk

Power are special abilities that we each have and they are all different. I also can turn people into one of us by transfusing them with my blood. Kayla was turned by me when I was reunited with her in our trip to Australia.

A sign is a small amulet about the size of a quarter. each one helps us strengthen and focus our powers and each is a different color. they only respond to the person who owns it.

This is all I can tell you. If you have any questions about anything please ask me in the comments box. Goodbye for now  
Lilianna Turner  
OUT!

**Top of Form**

**Entry for November 07, 2009**

This morning I had a puppy alarm clock. When I woke up Skye was running around like a maniac and barking. She saw a squirrel out my window, I think. May be she was just excited for out shopping spree today. I had some toast with Nutella. Nutella is so good it tastes like chocolate. If you haven't tried it you need to.

We set out in the boat. We were going slowly because it was 7:00 and it was a no-wake zone. Skye saw a fish and decided to go fishing. It turns out she is a really good swimmer and she got the fish! Kudos for Skye1 It was funny. When I finally got her back inside the boat we kept on moving. I dried her off then we went to Petco.

I got her an ocean green color and a heart shaped tag. We bought her Iams puppy food and some Milkbone treats. Is also bought her an extra large kennel and a green bed. While we were at the store I had her get her shots (rabies and other vaccines) and she also got groomed. When she was getting all this done I bought her some toys. She has a stuffed squeaky squirrel, tug-of-war rope, some bones and a duck. I also bought some grooming supplies because she is shedding.

When I finally got back to Winged Isle, Stephen was already there. I was freaking out so much that when I got out of the boat, I fell into the water. When I finally got out and back on to the dock, I grabbed the bags of dog supplies and called Skye to me. Then I began the trek inside.

When I got in nobody was there. I put my stuff down and looked around. I found the younger kids playing outside in the backyard. I talked to them and asked where Tommy and Kayla were. They told me they were out looking at birds. That is our code for "they are out flying". They also told me that Stephen had come by and they talked to him and thought he was cool. They also said he was waiting in my room.

I grabbed Skye and ran upstairs to my room. My room is decked out in greens, reds and blues. The walls are white with green, blue, red, yellow, purple, pink and orange splatters. I did it myself and had a lot of fun doing it. Before I got to my room I checked myself in the mirror. When I opened the door he was lying on the bed with his eyes close, really relaxed and then I noticed that he was levitating. I swear he was at least three inches of the bed. I said his name and he was startled but said hi and walked over to me. He kissed me but I could tell that he was wondering if I had seen what he was doing. But instead of talking about it I acted normal and told him I was sorry that I was late. He said it was okay and that it gave him time to meet my family. He thought they were really nice and that he liked them. After that we started on some homework and studying some charts.

A few hours later we went down stairs and made some macaroni for lunch. Tommy and Kayla had gotten back and were discussing wedding plans and the kids were out flying on the other side of the isle with their guardians. After lunch we sat down with Kayla and Tommy and helped them with some wedding details. They were having trouble with finding a photographer and Stephen suggested his brother because his tour of duty was almost finished and he would be back in a few weeks. Kayla and Tom were so relieved and said if Stephen suggested him they know he would be good. So after that was settled we got off topic.

Awhile later we went out on a walk with Skye and Louie. We took one of the trails to a small beach I had found when I was flying the other day. It isn't the one where Tommy and Kayla are getting married. We walked down the beach and got wet. I was wet because we were playing around on some rocks and I fell into the water. He laughed at me so when he tried to help me out of the water I pulled him in instead. It was funny and we laughed. Since we were already wet we went swimming.

After we went swimming we laid down to dry on the beach and we let the dogs play. While we were drying, we talked about ourselves. Then we started kissing and then it turned to making out. I thought he was relaxed enough so I asked him about what I had seen when he was in my bedroom. He didn't know what I was talking about but I think he was avoiding the question. I think he was avoiding it because he didn't know whether or not to tell me. We have become close but perhaps not close enough. I will tell him about me soon I think but I want to make sure I can trust him with my secret.

When we got back to the house we sat and relaxed in front of the TV. We watched Bones, House, Grey's Anatomy, Criminal Minds and Ghost Whisperer. After watching TV we made dinner. Stephen is a really good cook. He made chicken carbanara over a bed of linguini noodles with Caesar salad and homemade breadsticks. It was really good. He told me that he learned from his father who trained at the Le Cordon Bleu culinary school in France . Everybody liked it. Stephen was the main topic of the dinner conversation. Everyone likes him and he is interested in what they are doing. He even plays instruments. He plays saxophone, clarinet, trumpet, trombone, bassoon, drums, guitar and piano. He said he would teach me to play guitar.

After dinner he played piano for us and it was beautiful. He is a real gentleman. He helped me clean up after dinner and then we all went into the backyard to play some dodgeball. It was awesome. Afterwards when it got really late we all went inside. Tom and Kayla went upstairs to their room and Kaitlyn and David went to play on the computer. Mike and Lucy put in a movie and we watched Ice Age 1, 2, and 3 with them. After the movies it was about 11:00 when Stephen left. We said goodbye on the dock and we kissed for a long time. Just before he left I asked him to come to the party tomorrow. He said YYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS! Without as much capitol letters and exclamation points. I was so happy.

When I got home I made sure the kids got to bed. I didn't want to disturb Tommy and Kayla. While they were sleeping I put up decorations and made a huge vanilla cake with a boston crème filling and chocolate frosting. I also wrote Happy Birthday Everybody in huge spirally letters in green gel. It looked great. After finishing the decorating and wrapping the presents, I went off to bed. I put Skye in her bed with Louie because he stayed the night because Stephen was coming back tomorrow. Looking cute together they fell asleep looking like a giant pile of fur. Then I climbed into bed and I am falling asleep as I type this. Goodnight and goodbye for now…

Lilianna Turner

**Top of Form**

**Entry for November 08, 2009**

Again I was awakened early except this time it was Lucy and Mike. They were running through the house screaming. They saw all the decorations and the cake and the pile of presents in the living room. Tom and Kayla must have put some more down there too. After waking me up and making Skye and Louie go crazy I went downstairs and made a huge birthday breakfast. I made pancakes, some were normal, some had blueberries and a few had chocolate in them. I also made scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and toast with cinnamon and sugar. I had all the kids sit down to eat and I served them breakfast along with glasses of orange or apple juice. Then I got a tray full of food and brought it upstairs to Tommy and Kayla. I knocked and opened the door and Tommy and Kayla were in the same bed (expected that) but they were also naked. (didn't expect that) I guess that is what all the noise was from. I thought it was just Mike and David goofing off. After I gave them the food, I hurried out of there. I was so embarrassed it was weird I never thought about that part of their relationship. Tommy is like my brother and Kayla is actually my sister. It's just something I will have to get used to.

After breakfast while I was cleaning up, the doorbell rang. I yelled at someone to get the door. (Kate and Lucy did) When Kaitlyn and Lucy came back into the kitchen they were pulling Stephen. They wanted to give him a makeover but I intervened before they got him close to any makeup. I gave him some food and kept cleaning while he ate. After he finished eating we went into the living room and watched some cartoons with the kids until Tommy and Kayla came downstairs. After an hour of Spongebob Squarepants, they finally came down. The kids were practically jumping out of their socks. Then we let them open presents

Tommy

Computer game from Mike

A new mouse from David

Computers For Dummies from Kaitlyn

A MP3 from Lucy

A lava lamp from me

A new outfit from Kayla

Kayla

Jeans and a blouse form Me

An art easel from Tommy

Paintbrushes from Lucy

Paint from Mike

MP3 from David

Sketchpad from Kaitlyn

Kaitlyn

MP3 from me

Makeup from Lucy

Make your own jewelry kit from Kayla

Rollerblades from David

A Stuffed seal from Mike

A new backpack from Tommy

Lucy

A teddy bear from me

Nail polish from Kaitlyn

Rollerblades from Kayla

A MP3 from Mike

A sketchpad from David

Colored pencil set (2000 pencils) from Tommy

Mike

Computer game from me

Book from Kaitlyn

A skateboard from David

Some DCs from Tommy

A CD from Lucy

A MP3 from Kayla

David

MP3 from Kaitlyn

Computer game from Kayla

Book from Lucy

DC's from Mike

A Backpack from Tommy

A skateboard from me

Me

An MP3 from Tommy

A book from Mike

A new outfit from Kayla

A CD from Lucy

Makeup from Kaitlyn

A DVD player from David

Stephen also brought presents. He brought everyone an instrument and a book that tells you how to play.

Lucy got a viola

Kaitlyn got a clarinet

Tommy has a trumpet

Kayla has a flute

Mike got a violin

David got a Trombone

I got a guitar

His presents excited everyone and they (little kids) all wanted to try them so I had them go to their rooms and try to learn their instrument so that they could put on a show for us before dinner.

I thanked Stephen so many times. While everyone was occupied we went for a walk. During the walk we went to our secret beach again. We sat on the beach for a while and then he turned to me and these were his exact words-"ever since I saw you I fell head-over-heals for you. I can't think about anything else. I have this feeling that I know you and have for awhile and I want no secrets between us… Yesterday when you saw me levitate, well… that was real. I was technically born at age 16. I woke up in the middle of the forest naked covered in pink goop. That was my first memory. I was adopted by the Michaels when Mrs. Michaels got my case from the police. I was sent to juvie because they didn't know what to do with me. She brought me home and made me party of the family. Later after months, years of investigating I found out that I was an experiment.

See Einstein was a smart person and the theory was that because he stayed in the womb for 10 months instead of 9 his brain was able to evolve more. A group of scientist that called themselves Latlock tested this theory with subjects and that ended with only one positive result that stayed in the womb for one year. His name was Adam Baylinn. He created this jelly that acted as everything a womb is except for the umbilical cord." He showed me that he had no belly button. "I was the first experiment inside the jelly and I stayed there for 16 years. My brain is more developed then most. I can levitate, move things with my mind, super hearing and I have a way to draw that looks like a photograph when I finish. I can also pick things up in a second, like swimming. I'm very good at math. Better then Einstein. I have the highest IQ in the world and I can read at a fast rate. I read the whole WORLD ENCYCLOPEDIA in 2 hours. Adam Baylinn taught me all this once he discovered what they did to me and that they were going to clone me to use others like me as weapons. He helped me control my abilities. I'm like this because my brain is more developed then most."

I couldn't believe it. I think that he is another experiment of the institute. The Institute had different branches, and I think that Latnock was one of them. I think it was time that I showed him what happened to me. This is what I said.

"I totally get what happened to you. The same sort of thing happened to me. The Institute is an organization that experiments on people for "the greater good". Them have two main branches the School and Latnock. Latnock experimented with human potential and the School experimented with animals and humans. I was an experiment in the school. So were Tommy, Mike, Lucy, David and Kaitlyn. We were all trials in the same experiment. They mixed avian and human DNA. I am 99% human. I am faster and stronger then a normal human and I have wings. I have black to white wings. Tommy has black wings. Kayla's are brown with white speckles. Lucy has pure white wings. Mike has brown and white together. David has black wings with brown and white specks and Kaitlyn has white wings with brown specks"

(drawing on the side of the page were drawn by Kaitlyn it is me)

At this point I took off my shirt (I had my bra on) and expanded my wings to their full length. He was astonished. I kept on talking will he looked and touched my wings.

"I can fly with these. When I was just turning 17 we escaped together. We ran from place to place, country to country, continent to continent. We ran from place to place. Later we found out that we had powers. I can shape shift and control the elements. Lucy can control technology. Tommy can Time Travel and use Telekinesis. David can become invisible and go through objects. Kaitlyn is able to read and control minds and Mike can change his size and has super strength.

After figuring out what our powers were we also discovered that we had guardians. A guardian is out other half or counterpart. They are like our souls in animal form and they can talk. I have a red fox named Demetri. Lucy has Harry a long eared rabbit. Tommy has a desert hawk named Gillian and David has a blackbird named Sarafina. Maximus is a squirrel who is Katie's and there is also Mike and his nest rat named Kami.

We also have amulets that our guardians brought us. The amulets help us control, focus and enhance our powers. They are each a different color and they only work with the person it belongs to. Mine is Amber. Tommy has a crystal one, Mike is maroon, Lucy is purple, David is green and Kaitlyn has teal.

I haven't mentioned Kayla yet because she wasn't an original experiment. She was turned. When I found out she was my sister, I had to help. When she almost died I turned her. If someone gets an infusion of my blood they will turn into one of us and develop wings and powers. Kayla can make her thoughts come to life and her guardian is a garden snake named Samuel. Her sign color is yellow.

We have our birthday on the same day because we never knew our birthdays so we created one that we all share.

That is my story so as you see we are not as different as you think."

He was shocked, amazed and was mad. He kept commenting on how this was possible and how they could do this to a person. Then he asked me if I could fly. To answer his question I started running, took a giant leap and opened my wings. I soared up into the sky. I did some cool acrobatic stunts. I hadn't flown in so long. When I looked back at him he was so small. I flipped in the air and took a nose dive. At the last second I soared up and over him. I did a U-turn and headed back at him this time but instead of soaring over him, I lifted him by his underarms and started up into the sky. He was so happy and joyous. You could see it in his face as he was laughing. It was so amazing up there.

We flew around for a while then when it started to get around 6:00pm we landed back on the beach. He turned to me with his face beaming and kissed me. I could feel his emotions. He was relieved he could tell me and that I understood what happened to him and that I could relate to it. We raced back to the house and made lamb in a cherry sauce for dinner. After dinner the younger kids brought down their instruments and played a song each for us. Lucy played La Cucaracha. Kaitlyn played March Militaire. Mike played a song called Gorilla Jump No. 9 and David played a song called New World Symphony. They were all very good.

When we finished the concert it was almost 11:00pm . When Stephen went home with Louie, I went to talk with Kayla. I helped her with some designs since she is designing her own dress for the wedding and she is designing the bridesmaids too. After a while I told her about what happened to me. She was sad that such a thing happened to other people and that it is important that it did happen. She is also happy for me that I have found someone like me. She also had some news for me too. She is PREGNANT. She found out this morning. And this morning was the first time they had sex. I didn't know how that was possible. After a while I went to bed. As I'm typing this I am thinking about how she could already tell she was pregnant. Usually it takes two to four weeks for your body to register it. I have a theory that because we are part avian, we reproduce faster. I think that her pregnancy will only be about two months long. And this is estimation. Dear god I hope see doesn't lay and egg! That would be weird but also sort of cool. Goodnight and Goodbye for now,

Lilianna Turner

OUT!

**Top of Form**

**My Family History**

My family and are aren't normal. We never had a normal childhood. My childhood was spent inside a cage. Trapped like an animal. I had to do tests and endure experimenting that would bring me to the edge of life and back. You may not believe that someone could do this but they can. This is my life.

My first memory was people in white lab coats staring at me and writing things down. We call these people whitecoats. The whitecoats were experimenting with animal DNA and human DNA, mixing them together. They were trying to make us into weapons. They are part of an organization called the Institute.

The Institute had two main branches, The School and another branch called Latnock. The School is where my family and I were experimented in. They experimented with people and animals trying to make a cross between them and turn them into weapons. We are the only experiments that made it through the tests before we left. We were all trials in the same experiment. They mixed avian and human DNA. We are 99% human and 1% avian. I am faster and stronger then a normal human, better hearing and eyesight and I have wings.

I have black to white wings. Tommy has black wings. Kayla's are brown with white speckles. Lucy has pure white wings. Mike has brown and white together. David has black wings with brown and white specks and Kaitlyn has white wings with brown specks

We saw many other experiments. I saw kids with scales or claws. I saw children of five with tails like monkeys. These children never made it and they died.

Latnock is the other branch of the Institute. They experimented with expanding the evolution of the human brain. See Einstein was a smart person and the theory was that because he stayed in the womb for 10 months instead of 9 his brain was able to evolve more. A group of scientist that called themselves Latlock tested this theory with subjects and that ended with only one positive result that stayed in the womb for one year. People in these experiments can levitate, move things with their minds, have super hearing and have a way to draw that looks like a photograph when they finish. They can also pick things up in a second, like swimming. They are very good at math. Better then Einstein. They have the highest IQs in the world and can read at fast rates

When I was just turning 17 my family and I escaped together. We were sick of being tested and enduring the amounts of pain they gave us. We ran from place to place, country to country, continent to continent. Later we found out that we had powers. I control the elements. Lucy can control technology. Tommy use Telekinesis. David can become invisible. Kaitlyn is able to read and control minds and Mike has super strength.

After figuring out what our powers were we also discovered that we had guardians. A guardian is out other half or counterpart. They are like our souls in animal form and they can talk. I have a red fox named Demetri. Lucy has Harry a long eared rabbit. Tommy has a desert hawk named Gillian and David has a blackbird named Sarafina. Maximus is a squirrel who is Katie's and there is also Mike and his nest rat named Kami.

We also have amulets that our guardians brought us. The amulets help us control, focus and enhance our powers. They are each a different color and they only work with the person it belongs to. Mine is Amber. Tommy has a crystal one, Mike is maroon, Lucy is purple, David is green and Kaitlyn has teal.

I haven't mentioned Kayla yet because she wasn't an original experiment. She was turned. When I found out she was my sister, I had to help. When she almost died I turned her. If someone gets an infusion of my blood they will turn into one of us and develop wings and powers. Kayla can go through objects and her guardian is a garden snake named Samuel. Her sign color is yellow.

We have our birthday on the same day because we never knew our birthdays so we created one that we all share. The day that we escaped became our birthday because it was the first day of our new lives.

From London to Australia and everywhere in between. We travel every where to escape the Trackers. The trackers where the only other experiment that worked besides ours. They look like super models but they can morph. When they morph, they are like wolves. They grow fur and really big, sharp teeth. And claws don't forget the claws.

For awhile we teamed up with an organization that is the enemy of the Institute called Lexus Research Inc. They sheltered us and taught us things we would need to know to survive. Including swimming, languages and living in the wild. We also decided to take up our own personal sport. Lucy decided to try ballet. Tommy and Mike wanted to try football. Katie and David are learning to play tennis. Kayla is learning to dance ballet too. And I tried archery. We are all learning to rock climb and how to repel down objects because we might need it when exploring Antarctica .

After a while we ransacked one of the laboratories of the Institute. We learned that we might have had families. We went to the addresses we found and we never found one of the families except mine. We were able to find my sister Kayla. We were living in Australia . Apparently I kidnapped when I was 2 months old. My parents looked for me and they never could find me. They never had a chance and they were devastated. We lived with Kayla for awhile. We even got enrolled in school.

While we lived with her it was great. We were on a ranch and we could ride the horses. It was great. Then we got enrolled in school and I meet Nick. He was my first love. He was also the first one I turned. After a while I told him what we were. Somehow the trackers and the whitecoats found out about where we were and they attacked us. Nick and Kayla were hurt badly and almost died. So I turned them. They both got powers, amulets and guardians.

Later in another attack Nick got stabbed by a tracker with a switchblade. He has two cracked ribs on his right and one on his left. His lung was punctured and if the blade had been an inch to the right he would have died. He died later in the hospital. We left him at the hospital because the whitecoats had found us again.

We did some investigating and found out that Nick had a twin named Greg. We went to see him and it turns out that Nick was in contact with Greg the whole time and Greg new about everything that was going on with us. He turned out to be my second love. He was turned too and he traveled with us.

For about 4 months we stayed in the bayous of Florida . It was a large area where we could fly around and if we were spotted it would look like we were huge birds. Tommy and Kayla fell in love and we had lots of fun there.

After a while things went bad. . Greg went crazy and died. He was swimming in the bayou and was eaten by gators. He was always a little off. I don't really care; ever since I found out he was cheating. I don't really care what happened to him. He was dead to me. Sucks for him, he messed up. We had to leave the bayou because someone snapped a photo of a few of us flying and put us in the newspaper. They called us "huge rare birds". People were looking for these "birds" so we had to leave.

Right now we are in Sitka , Alaska . It is a small oceanside town. We bought a house on a small island off the coast. It is a rather large house with 26 rooms and 8 bathrooms. We mostly bought it because of the spacious grounds. It is a very beautiful area. The town is small and I doubt that anyone will be able to think to find us here. I just hope that this is the last time we will have to uproot our lives.

Tommy and Kayla are getting married. Tommy proposed yesterday. It was romantic and thoughtful. The ring was inside her champagne glass. (They were eating at Café Constellation, a fancy French restaurant) They are planning a small wedding with only our family. They don't want anything big so that they don't attract attention. I think it s great and I am so happy for them.

I meet this really great guy here named Stephen Michaels. He is like me. He was an experiment too except h was part of Latnock's experiments. He was technically born at age 16. He woke up in the middle of the forest covered in pink goop. That was his first memory. He was adopted by the Micheals when Mrs. Michaels got his case from the police. He was sent to juvie because they didn't know what to do with me. She brought him home and made him party of the family. Later after months, years of investigating he found out that he was an experiment.

See Einstein was a smart person and the theory was that because he stayed in the womb for 10 months instead of 9 his brain was able to evolve more. A group of scientist that called themselves Latlock tested this theory with subjects and that ended with only one positive result that stayed in the womb for one year. His name was Adam Baylinn. He created this jelly that acted as everything a womb is except for the umbilical cord." He showed me that he had no belly button. He was the first experiment inside the jelly and he stayed there for 16 years. His brain is more developed then most. He can levitate, move things with my mind, super hearing and he has a way to draw that looks like a photograph when he finishes. He can also pick things up in a second, like swimming. He is very good at math. Better then Einstein. He have the highest IQ in the world and he can read at a fast rate. Stephen read the whole WORLD ENCYCLOPEDIA in 2 hours. Adam Baylinn taught him all this once he discovered what they did to Stephen and that they were going to clone him to use others like him as weapons. He helped him control his abilities.

We also celebrated our b-days yesterday and it was a blast. We had so much fun. Everyone got an instrument to learn to play. It was a nice thing to do. Later in the day Kayla also told me she was pregnant and Tommy and Kayla had only had their first time having sex that morning. So that brought about a theory that because we are part avian, we have faster reproduction cycles. So instead of 9 months it could only be like 3 months. I just hope she doesn't lay an egg.

This is a my short version of my family's history. Thanks for listening.

**Information About My Family**

Here is a chart to help you learn more about my family. This chart includes names, nicknames, age, guardian animal, guardian name, power and sign color. Here it is:

**Lucy Nettles**

Age: 11

Nickname: Nudge

Guardian Animal: Long Ear Rabbit

Guardian Name: Harry

Power: Control Technology

Sign Color: Purple

**Tommy Nyobi**

Age: 19

Nickname: Fang

Guardian Animal: Desert Hawk

Guardian Name: Gillian

Power: Telekinesis

Sign Color: Crystal

**Lilianna Turner**

Age: 18

Nickname: Firefly

Guardian Animal: Red Fox

Guardian Name: Demetri

Power: Control Elements

Sign Color: Amber

**David Gehrage**

Age: 13

Nickname: Bandit

Guardian Animal: Long Blackbird

Guardian Name: Sarafina

Power: Invisibility

Sign Color: Green

**Kaitlyn Selsback**

Age: 12

Nickname: Angel

Guardian Animal: Squirrel

Guardian Name: Maximus

Power: Read and Control Minds

Sign Color: Teal

**Mike Hathro**

Age: 11

Nickname: Mouse

Guardian Animal: Nest Rat

Guardian Name: Kami

Power: Super Strength

Sign Color: Maroon

**Kayla Turner**

Age: 20

Nickname: Dreamer

Guardian Animal: Garden snake

Guardian Name: Samuel

Power: Go Through Objects

Sign Color: Yellow

I hope this helps. To explain some stuff-

1. We picked our own names. That is why they are all different.

2. We approximated how old we are and we celebrate our birthdays on the same day because that is the day we escaped from the School. That day is November 8 the .

3. A guardian is an animal that is our counterpart or other half. In essence it is their soul. They can talk and are like a conscience.

4. Powers are special abilities that we have, and they are all different. I can also turn people into one of us by transfusing my blood into their system. Kayla was turned by me when I was reunited with her during out trip to Australia .

5. A sign is a small amulet about the size of a half dollar coin. The help us strengthen and focus our powers and each is a different color. They only respond to the person that owns it.

This is all I can tell you. I you have any questions about anything please ask me in the comments box. Goodbye for now.

Lilianna Turner

OUT!

**Top of Form**

**Entry for November 09, 2009**

I could barely sleep last night. I was up until 2:00am thinking of everything I had learned during my birthday. I learned that Kayla was pregnant after only hours (after sex) she was pregnant. I learned that Stephen was an experiment too and escaped. Except that he was an experiment in a different part of the Institute. The experiments tested on him enhanced his brain power. Also the fact that I loved him. I know I have said this before, but I think I am. We are so alike and we know what the other has gone through and respect what the other can do. I haven't told anyone else yet and I don't want to unless he says that it is okay.

When I finally got some sleep I was woken up early because I heard a knock on the window. I looked at my alarm clock (it was 7:30 and I had no school today) and decided it was too early to be up. So thinking that it was just my imagination, I turned over to face the windows and that's when I saw him. It was Stephen floating outside my window! He knocked again with this huge goofy grin on his face. Then I was so graceful and elegant and I fell off the bed. I was so embarrassed. I looked up and he wasn't there. I go over to the window and look out and I see Stephen lying on the balcony, laughing his head off. I went out to tell him off put I ended up laughing with him. I let him in then I saw him staring at me with this weird little smile. I looked down and realized that my pajama choice wasn't appropriate. (It was a pink see through nightie with lace underwear. I slapped his arm playfully then got my robe on. Then I asked what he was doing peeping through my window. He said to grab something you could work out in and that he wanted to show me something I said okay. I took a shower and went to grab some clothes. I grabbed my black boots, some flowing tan pants and a long sleeved tan shirt with a brown leather vest. It was the outfit I used to practice my fighting skills in. Over this I put on some sweatpants and a sweatshirt. And put my tennis shoes on and put the boots in a bag along with my laptop. I brushed my hair and put it up in a ponytail.

After getting ready I went downstairs to grab some food and I found Stephen already in the kitchen toasting some bread. I also noticed that some of my gear was out on the table. He told me that I would need it today. I looked through the gear. There was my hand and a half sword, a few knives, a couple daggers, a long sword, two staffs and two sets of padded armor. I asked him why there was enough for two people and he said that it is part of the surprise. There was also my archery kit. And an archery kit I didn't recognize. He said he bought it yesterday. Still he wouldn't tell me what the surprise was. He gave me a tuna melt and told me to eat it while he loaded the equipment into his boat. It wasn't his speedboat. It was a sailboat! And a big one at that.

After finishing my tuna melt (it was very good) I went out and climbed aboard the boat. It was named _The Enigma_. A good name since nobody knew anything about Stephen when he was found. I got on board and found Stephen at the helm (where the steering wheel is) I asked him where we were going and he wouldn't tell me so I asked what I could do to help so he said that I could steer. He went to unhook the boat from the dock and we shipped off.

It was really cool and fun. I had a good time steering the boat and had a lot of laughs with Stephen. It is such a different experience when you are riding the waves instead of the air currents. About an hour later, we came insight of this small island in the middle of know where. It was a small island and it was very beautiful with clear waters around it. We dropped anchor about ¼ mile from shore and took a boat in. He told me that this was that surprise. It was an area where we can secretly meet to train or to work on our powers or to just get away. I was so thankful. I love my family but it is hard to get some privacy sometimes.

Then he grabbed out gear and grabbed my hand. My heart went a flutter. He took my through the trees until we reached this little house. Well actually it was a tree house. We went inside. There was a hi-tech kitchen and large living room. Two bedrooms to either side of the house and a room in the back with padded floors with mirrored walls. There was also a room to the side of the padded room that held weapons and had empty places for some. This is where he put my gear from the house. He said this was the Weapon's Room and the padded room is called the Practice Room. He said I could pick my room. There was a room with a green and black theme. The other room was red and black. I said that if he didn't mind I would take the green room. I was so happy I gave him a hug. Then he told me that he loved me. I kissed him right then and there. I was so happy. Happier then I had ever remembered.

Then he asked if I wanted to work on anything. I asked if I could work on my fighting skills. He said okay and got some staffs out of the Weapons Room he took me down another path in the forest. We reached an open field surrounded by trees in an almost perfect circle. It was the perfect place to practice. When we got to the middle I took off my sweatpants and sweat shirt to reveal my outfit beneath and then I put on my boots. He was awed. He took of his sweats and showed me an outfit alike to mine except it was dark brown and black. When he got out of his stupor he threw me a staff he asked me if I was ready. I replied with "more then ready and then I rushed him.

I went easy on him because I didn't know how good he was but I was wrong. He was great so I pushed him harder. After about ten minutes I had a good layer of sweat on my skin. Even though I was sweating, he was soaked. He was putting up a good fight but I was prevailing. After another ten minutes I got him. I slipped under her guard and got him. And then being the klutz I and I fell onto him. We fell to the ground. For a second we stared at each other then we started laughing. It was funny. To clean up we went down to the beach. We stripped down to out underwear went swimming. I went underwater and to freak him out to get him back for tapping on my window, I went under water for a really long time. (My lungs hold more air because I have to fly really high where there is less oxygen) After about a minute he started calling my name and looking for my. After three minutes he was more desperate and was shouting my name and running through the water. When he got close I jumped out of the water and onto his back. He laughed at me when I told him that I did that to get him back for this morning.

When we finished swimming we laid out on the beach and talked about things. Finally when I was dried off, I got my clothes back on and jumped up into the air and snapped open my wings. It felt so good to stretch my wings. I did some air acrobatics and returned to the beach. Stephen had gone back to the tree house.

When I got back there he was laying in his room on his bed watching TV. I went into his room and got onto the bed with him and watched TV. He was watching Scrubs. It was a good one where one of the hospital's patients' thinks that everyone is singing a musical instead of talking to her. It was sad but funny at the same time.

About an hour later we were watching the movie _Anger Management_ with Adam Sandler. Halfway through the movie he fell asleep on my shoulder. I gently moved his head off my shoulder, put his head on a pillow and covered him with the bed comforter. I left the room and went into the kitchen and looked at the time. It was already one o'clock . The time had flown by. I scoured the kitchen ad found some bread so I made some roast beef sandwiches. I left some on the counter wrapped in Saran Wrap and then I ate a few myself. (My family and I have really big appetites since we burn more carbohydrates flying) After I ate and had some root beer, I went down to the Practice room. I brought out some of the practice dummies and work on my martial arts skills.

I must have been in there for awhile because I had "killed" all of the dummies. I began again except this time I used my sword, staff, daggers, bow and my power. I was startled and clipped Stephen with a stream of fire when he touched my shoulder when I was working on my aim. I turned around and lost my focus and accidentally clipped him.

When I finished cleaning it up id didn't look to bad. It was only a first degree burn and should heal quickly. I apologized so many times, that he started laughing at me. After I bandaged him up, he should me another thing on the island. Following another one of the many paths (that I couldn't see but he could), he brought me to a shed. It was well camouflaged and I wouldn't be able to tell it was there unless he showed it to me. He opened it up and inside where motocross bikes (MX bikes), atvs, some dune buggies and a couple Jeeps. (Like the ones you see on African Safaris) He brought out two MX bikes, one red and one black, along with matching suits and helmets. I rode the red one and Stephen took the black. He wanted to show me the island the fun way. We got on the bikes (after a few tips) and we took off.

Everything went by so fast in a blur. It was exhilarating and cool. I was having the time of my life when suddenly, Stephen stopped. He got off his bike and walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down. He turned around with his back to the edge and asked me if I like to sky dive. Then he fell backwards over the edge. I was so freaked out that I ran and jumped out of the edge. I dived down till I could reach him. I hooked my arm around his waist and opened my wings and soared out over the water. I looked down at him to make sure he was okay. He looked up at me with that stupid, goofy smile on his face. He said "Gotcha" and then I smiled at him and then I dropped him.

Don't worry I dropped him over deep water and it was only about 12 feet up or 4 meters. (An average ceiling is about 9 feet or 3 meters) This time I left him there. Don't worry he was close enough to shore to swim in but he would be wet. I flew back to the cliff and brought the MX's back to the shed. When I put the bikes away I got back up into the air and flew about. Occasionally checking in to make sure that Stephen made it back. When he was close I forgot about him and just flew. I didn't think all I did was soar. It was nice not too have to worry about things. To let everything go. It was nice while it lasted.

When I noticed that it dark out, I headed back to the tree house. I landed on the roof as quietly as I could and slipped through my window. I think that Stephen knew that I would come through the window because he was asleep in the chair and he had moved it to face the window so that he wouldn't miss me when I came in. Too bad for him I got past and I went into the kitchen and made some spaghetti. When I ate and cleaned up he was still asleep in my room. It was too late to try to fly back to Winged Isle so I went into Stephen's room and called Kayla to let her know where I was. After I talked to her I went to sleep in Stephen's bed. After an exhausting day lying in a warm, soft bed felt nice. Goodbye and Goodnight...

Lilianna Turner

OUT!

**Entry for November 10, 2009**

This morning when I woke up the first thing I saw was a lily. It was yellow with red streaks. The second thing I noticed was a note next to the flower. I read it and smiled to myself, then I remembered what happened. How Stephen thought it was funny to freak me out by jumping off a cliff, and how I dropped him in the water and left Him there. And how I sort of ran away for awhile then sneaked back in. This was what the note said–

___Practice Field_

___9:00_

___Be there,_

___Stephen_

It was 8:30 and I only had ½ and hour to get ready to go. But since I was mad at him, I took my own sweet time getting there. I took a long hot shower and dried my hair. I made a big breakfast and ate slowly while reading the book _Wizard's First Rule_ by Terry Goodkind. (Good book by the way) When I looked at the clock it was 9:15 . I walked to my room and got on my training gear. I went to the Weapons Room and hooked my sword to my belt. I grabbed a few daggers and added them with the sword. My bow and a quiver of arrows went across my back. (My bow is **not** an elliptical) I went to the window of my room and jumped.

After circling the island a few times, I landed in the practice field. It took my a second to find him. When he saw me I stayed right where I was and just watched him. He approached me slowly. Before I made my decision, I made sure he had his sword with him. When I saw that he did. I made up my mind. The second that he saw within twenty paces of me he started talking to me and trying to apologize. The moment he was within ten paces I attacked!

I jumped at him and pulled out my sword. I struck at him repeatedly dodging and feint. But he still wouldn't bring his sword out to defend himself. He just kept moving and dodging. I started moving about and twisting, letting the instincts take over instead of the mind. In one of my lunges, I overpowered it and almost ran past him. Instead of letting me go past he grabbed me in an embrace.

I was so surprised and then let my shield down. I let him hold me and started crying. I sank into him and sobbed. I wrapped my arms around his middle and put my face against his chest. He slowly lowered us to the ground and we laid there for awhile. Time didn't matter to me right then. I just let all the emotions run out of me.

I must have fallen asleep sometime in the field. When I woke up I was laying in my bed back at the tree house. It was afternoon around twelve. I could hear Stephen roaming around in the house. Probably the kitchen. I didn't want to get up I felt like crap. I laid there and just thought about what had happened to me in the last few months. I stared at the wall for some time and then felt drowsy so I rolled over and shut my eyes.

When I woke up it was very dark out. I looked at the clock. It was 9:00 and I promised Kayla I would be home tonight. I got out of bed and quick made a sandwich on the go. I wrote a hasty letter to Stephen explaining where I was. This is what the letter said-

_Stephen, _

_I had to leave. I promised Kayla that I would make it back tonight. I'm sorry to leave without telling you in person but I woke up and it was already late. I've left my gear in the Practice Room and I'll try to make it back tomorrow. If I don't return, call me on my cell. _

_Love you_

_Lily_

_PS. We need a name for this island_

I flew as fast as I could back to Winged Isle. I made it around 12:00 . I snuck in as quietly as I could and went to my room. I put away my practice uniform and jumped into bed. I am writing from my bedside table. Goodbye and Goodnight

Lilianna Turner

OUT!

**Top of Form**

**Entry for November 11, 2009**

When I woke up this morning I felt alive. I have no other way to explain it. I felt new and reborn, refreshed. I felt normal. It was an amazing feeling. When I got out of bed the sun was in the sky and I felt like running. Running? I don't know why I felt like exploring and having an adventure. Letting the wind pull its fingers through my hair and twist it into new shapes and styles. I put on one of my training uniforms and left the house as quietly as I could.

Before I could even get close to the back door, Kayla caught me. I was surprised at seeing her, one because she usually sleeps in and two because she was already giving way to a baby bump. It had only been two days. Either it was the baby bump or she gained fifteen pounds in two days. When I looked at her she looked tired, a little sick and indefinably mad. Before she could say anything I told her what happen. Without telling her about the island, and his special secret I told her the events of what happened to me for the last two days. I explained how Stephen and I had gone hiking. We were planning to come back before sunset but we got caught in a storm. We sheltered in a cave and stayed there. It took us a while to get out of the forest because we had to find our way back to the path and as we were heading back down the mountain, we moved trees and other miscellaneous items off the trail that were put there by the storm.

I felt so bad lying to her but I had to protect Stephen's secret and the secret of the island. I promised myself that I would tell them one day but only when Stephen and I were both sure.

She accepted my apology and apologized for herself too. When I asked why, she told me that she had been up most of the night puking and was dehydrated. I made her go into my room and lay down in my bed. Tommy was sleeping and she didn't want to wake him up. I got her some water and a wastepaper basket incase she couldn't make it to the bathroom. When I left she was already asleep. I love my sister so much.

This time I actually made it out of the house. I followed Mouse Trail deep into the woods. (We named trails in the woods after ourselves.) Soon I was deep into the forest. All I could hear were the twittering off birds, the winds blowing through the leaves and the forest animals chattering to themselves. I felt so free.

When I made it back to the house, I took a shower and got dressed in a sweatshirt and a pair off flower print jeans. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and went down to the kitchen. To make it up to everyone for the days I was gone, I made breakfast. I made, blueberry waffles and threw together a fruit salad containing grapes, oranges, apple, cantaloupe, honey dew melon and a pears. I pour juice for the kids and started a pot of coffee for Tommy and Kayla.

Kaitlyn came down early. After teasing me about making such a big racket that she couldn't sleep, she helped me with breakfast. She cooked the bacon and I did the sausage. While we were cooking we started talking. It seems like Kaitlyn likes someone. His name is Drew and he is in her math class. I was so happy for her and glad that she has feelings for someone, the way I have feelings for Stephen. After helping her and giving her a few hints to let the boy now she likes him.

We stopped talking when the boys came downstairs followed shortly by Lucy and Tommy. While the kids were eating I explained to Tommy where Kayla was and how she was doing. It seemed relieved and thanked me for my help.

After breakfast, I got the kids ready for school. I helped the boys find socks and finish their homework. Kaitlyn wanted to borrow some lip gloss for school. When I asked her why she looked at me funny. Then I got what she meant. After giving Kaitlyn the makeup, I put Lucy's hair up into a ponytail and added a few pink butterfly hair clips for decorations.

When the kids were off to school, I checked in on Tommy to make sure he was getting ready to go. We had school today and I wanted to get there early. I was going to meet Stephen in the library. Kayla wasn't coming to school because she was "sick" or at least that is what we told her teacher. I'm going to get a recording of what her teacher says so that Kayla can do the work at home. I hope that will be enough. When we finally ready to go I check in on Kayla one last time and then headed off.

At the library, Stephen and I studied for a while and got off subject and started talking about other things. By the time we were headed to class I was beaming. In class we are learning the anatomy of dogs. That includes doing an autopsy to see why the dog died. (The dog died on its own it wasn't killed or put to sleep and the owners said we could use it) I still almost cried when I say the dog. It was sad. Our assignment for tomorrow so to read the chapter in our books about dog anatomy and by Monday we need a hand drawn map of the dog anatomy, Stephen and I are going to work together on the project over the weekend.

The moment I got home I went to check on Kayla. She was in the bathroom barfing. I got her a blanket and a cold glass of water. There wasn't much I could do since we don't know how medicine could affect the baby. I'm going to see if we can get some machines sent to Winged Isle so we can have our own little hospital. That way we can tell if the baby is doing fine, we can also fix any future injuries and it saves us from going to the hospital.

When the kids got home they started on their homework. All except for Kaitlyn. She dragged me off so we could talk. So told me that Drew had asked her out! I was so happy for her. They are going to the movies Friday night and we are going to go shopping tomorrow for an outfit for her so that she can look her best.

After a dinner of McDonalds we all went to bed. Kayla slept in her own room with Tom and I slept in my room. Before I fall asleep I am going to turn on some music. Goodbye and Goodnight,

Lilianna Turner

OUT!

**Top of Form**

**Entry for November 12, 2009 + Warning Rated R**

When I woke up this morning I felt a little groggy. I took a shower and it helped but I felt really ordinary. I didn't really want to do anything, I just wanted to sit and watch TV. I woke the kids up a little later and had them eat some Toaster Strudel. After eating I sent them off to school.

About an hour later I had to drive some homework to the school for David. Skye had taken it and played with it. Luckily she didn't chew on it.

Soon after delivering David's homework, I headed off to school. I had some extra time in when I got to school so I went to the library to work on my anatomy chart. I finally finished the drawing of the chart. I then started on a chart of the bone structure. We need to do both. I got down to the 3 rd rib when I packed up and headed to class.

Stephen wasn't there. I spent the whole of class wondering where he was and I didn't get all of what she said. Luckily she posts her lectures and notes on her school website. I did get a recording of it all though.

When I left class I headed down to the art wing. When I finally found her classroom I opened the door and started to head inside. But then something I saw made me stop. The art teacher Mr. Breanen was having sex on one of the countertops with a student from Kayla's class. I had met her before, her name was Aimee. I guess some people would do anything for a good grade. Before they could notice me I got out of there as soon as possible. I was so embarrassed.

By the time I got into my car I was giggling because it was so funny. I was practically in tears later. I drove home, still laughing to myself. The moment I got home, I dropped my stuff off inside and texted Stephen telling him that I was going to go to the island.

By the time I got there it was almost 2 o'clock . I had so much energy (unlike this morning) and I decided to use some off this energy by flying around. While in the air I spotted something on the ground. It looked like a person sleeping. When I got closer, I realized it was Stephen and he was hurt. I dived down and landed close to him. I tried to wake him up but he wouldn't wake. I looked at his wound. He had a puncture wound near his stomach. I think he would heal but I'm not sure. I picked him up and flew him to the tree house. When we got him inside I brought him over to the Practice Room where there was a first aid kit.

After I took his shirt off, I cleaned out the wound. There was dirt, mud, leaves and some wood (?) in there. Once I was able to get it cleaned out I inspected the puncture. It didn't hit anything important like organs or anything but it was still bad and was bleeding. It was about two inches around and luckily it didn't go all the way through.

After careful analysis, I decided that I would have to stitch the wound close. First I ran and grabbed some towels to prop his head and to staunch the bleeding. I sorted through the first aid kit and grabbed some medical thread and a thin needle, and sterilized it. I gave him a quick shot of morphine and let it sit for a few minutes while I calmed myself. I almost talked myself out of doing it but seeing him, lying there helpless gave me the strength and courage I needed. I turned back to him and began my work.

I washed my hands and put on some gloves. The stitching was kept small and tight together. I have to say it looked pretty good when I was done. I wanted to make sure I did it so that it would stay so that they wouldn't reopen. When I was done I sprayed sterilizer onto the stitching. I put some Cortazone on a patch off gauze and wrapped the gauze tight to his abs with some wrapping. I then left him so that moving him wouldn't disturb the wound. I grabbed a blanket and covered him up and I left him there. I went into the kitchen and made some grilled cheese sandwiches for myself. I went back to the Practice room with my food and watched him while I ate. I did it for two reasons. One, I wanted to make sure that he wouldn't move too much and to check his vitals. And second, he looks so good when he sleeping.

When I finished cleaned up my mess and grabbed some pillows and a few more blankets. I switched the towels under his head for a pillow and covered him with another couple bedspreads. When I was sure he was warm enough I laid down beside him and covered got under his blankets. I cuddled close to him. I laid my head on his chest and cried for a bit. I almost lost him today. I must've fallen asleep sometime during the crying and tears.

When I woke up the first then I say were Stephen's bright green eyes staring at my own. I smiled at him and asked him how he was feeling. He asked me why. I explained to him. The fact that I found him in the forest and that I brought him back here. How I had to sew up his wound all by myself. When he asked me why, I told him I wasn't sure that I should bring him to the hospital and I wouldn't be able to fly him all the way either. He remembered then. He was in the tree trying to get up to this nest of baby birds. The nest was about to fall out of the tree, and he was going to bring the nest back to the treehouse so that the chicks would be safe. That must've been when he fell out of the tree and got stabbed by a tree branch.

Now that we had sorted all of that out, I made him lay back down and I got the first aid kit so that I could change his bandage. When I took the wrapping off, I was shocked. The wound was almost fully healed. When I looked at him, he was smiling his goofy little smile. When I was about to ask him what happened he told me that if he concentrates hard enough he can make things heal, that's why he was "asleep". He was meditating not unconscious.

After I was absolutely sure that he was okay, I went to the kitchen to make some dinner. I made some fettuccini alfredo. We ate in the living room and watched the movie Wild Hogs. About halfway through the movie at the part where the geeky guy with the glasses falls in love with the town girl, we paused it. I left Stephen in the living room and I grabbed our plates and quickly washed them so that we could get back to the movie.

When I was at the sink drying some stuff, Stephen came up behind me and put his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck. It was blissful. I turned around so that I could kiss him back.

Stephen, whispered into my ear. "Lily are you ready to take the next step_?_"

The I smiled unsurely. "there is nobody else that I would rather do it with" Then he gave me an look that made me smile. It was a look that said "I love you"

Stephen stood staring at me for a second then started kissing me passionately and then more demanding. I could feel the growing bulge in the my blue-jeans.

Spinning us around I pushed him against the fridge. I saw the smoldering look on my musician's face, a look that sent chills of arousal down my spine, a fine shudder working its way down my back and between my legs when he touched me.

He squeezed my butt tightly and pulled me against him. With the next pass over my ass, he pulled me hard against his member, and my hips jolted forward, a little cry parting my full, pink lips.

He launched forward, and pushed me up against the edge of the countertop. He thrust up against me, that hard bulge rocking up against me. He let out a startled cry and thrust backwards, relishing the feel of exposed skin.

A hand curled in my layered hair, yanking my head back and baring my throat to the him. He latched onto the base, suckling hard on the tender skin, almost painfully. I clung him and could feel the heat rising in my body, pooling between my thighs as he let out a strangled sound of pure pleasure.

That mouth worked its way up my neck until a warm tongue was sliding around the shell of my ear and circling the earlobe before nipping gently. "You're so sexy," he gasped out, rocking up against me. "Such a babe…"

The I let out a tiny protest as he pulled away, only to feel his hands at the top of my jeans. When he got them off, he lifted he lifted me onto the countertop and stepped between my legs. Moaning low in my throat when he took off my shirt. I felt a tongue slide down my neck to tease the sensitive skin at the base of my neck while a hand worked its way up my thigh. He was panting slightly when his hand got to my breast.

He gave a breathless cry when he rubbed up against me. "I…" he moaned. "I…love…"

I ignored him and was only interested at getting his pants off. Pressing lightly against his cock before pulling away. Stephen was mysed in astonishment only to have his pants pulled down. Green eyes went wide as he turned to stare at me. I wonder what he was thinking…?

"There's no need to rush…" I said, smiling against his lips, then moving my lips downwards.

Stephen was a little perplexed. I had seemed shy up until now…

Meanwhile, he took advantage of my position and started taking off my bra. My eyes widened as a thin wail left my throat. Gods, but that felt so good…

A teasing stroke over my breast made me moan, arching my back as my face flushed a delicate rose. He was getting closer to my underwear, closer and closer by the second. Another brush against that boob left him breathless as my legs wrapped around his waist.

I seemed to notice my dilemma, standing up and wrapping an arm around the pink-head. Stephen gave a little sound of disappointment when I told him we can do this here. We bounced from wall to wall as we made our way to his room.

When we got there his hand I was on top. His hand slid down between my legs and I felt long fingers wrapping around my sensitive area, stroking it up and down, circling and teasing. The other hand slid upwards, finding a tight nipple and rolling it between his fingers, which circled the tender nub and teased it into a hard tip, begging to be played with.

Finally my hand at his breast wrapped around him to pull him closer to me. Pumping slowly with the motion of his hips; as the pace slowly began to pick up and hips began to push harder against me. Oh, how I longed to feel that skin against my, but the thought disappeared as a mouth latched into my shoulder.

He found himself gasping as I thrust up against him again and again, never doing more than touching. I needed to feel his skin…I wanted to feel him… I pushed his boxers down his legs as he did the same with my panties.

"You're so sexy," I whispered, rubbing hard at his bulge. "I want to feel you against me. Show me how you are" I punctuated the statement with a hard thrust of my hips that made Stephen gasp at the sheets as the heat began to spike between my legs. Fingers tightened around my clit, working faster, the other hand sliding across to cup my other breast roughly. Electricity shot up my spine, my body burning with fiery pleasure. So close…so close…

"Please…" he gasped out, writhing against the body behind my, crying out. "I, please, now!" Eyes closed, my breathing quickened…just a few more strokes…

He felt teeth latch into my shoulder hard enough to draw blood just as he hit my perfectly, fingers wrapping tightly around my ass. I shrieked, body thrashing against the tight hold. Yes!

"I!" he cried out. "I, please, let me…let me…" . I felt him pulled back from my clit and gave a pitiful sob of need as he started kissing me again.

I purred against his earand suckled on it. Stephen could only fleetingly wonder where the shy Lily had gone and when I'd been replaced with this person on top of him. He didn't have much time to wonder as the I flipped him around to be on top. pressing my back up against the bed with an arm around his stomach. He moaned when I reached my neck up to lap at the base of his throat.

He wasn't expecting lips to press against him, but when they did he gasped softly, feeling that warm tongue slip inside, exploring his mouth tenderly; tangling with my own tongue in a wet, sensual slide. He felt my head fall back as the kiss deepened and a knee pressed between my shaky thighs, opening them and rubbing up against my throbbing sweet spot, begging for entrance. My hips arched into the caress and my hands reached up, to latch onto the his shoulders.

A jolt went down my body when I saw the green eyes inspected me, sending shivers down my spine…

I groaned softly when he looked at me. I was looking far different then my usual flawless appearance. My hair was mussed and sweat glistened on my soft, creamy skin. Large hazel eyes were glazed with lust and a rosy flush traveled down my shuddering body.

I took everything in, , the arousal between the his thighs, begging for release, a deep rose, almost red. Thighs trembled as my I struggled to keep my cool.

He smiled my shyness completely gone in the face of overpowering arousal. He was going to enter me soon.

He lowered himself and settled between my thighs, His rock-hard member brushing against my sensitive spot. A slight blush worked its way across my face.

I grinned up at him before sliding my hands up down his back to his ass. "You want to be start?" he murmured, using one hand to position himself and the other to hold the majority of his weight off me. And then I flipped us over again so I was on top. Stephen let out a sob below me, and I felt a surge of arousal.

I leaned forward, tongue darting out to taste the pink-head, lapping at the head of his cock, licking up the creamy liquid pearled at the tip. Stephen smelled deeply of roses, but he tasted salty-sweet, like some forbidden delicacy. I wanted to utterly devour him, but wanted to make save that till last, wanted to drive the him crazy. I breathed deeply of that scent and lapped at the underside of the his cock, tracing the pulsing vein beneath and listening to my Stephen's breathless moan as he arched my body, thighs widening and leaving him at the my mercy.

I took advantage. I pulled the tip into my mouth, sucking greedily as he slid his hands around to my ass. I cried out, bucking my hips. I gladly took the pink-head deeper into my mouth as he plunged my fingers deeper and deeper, brutally thrusting against me. I stared down at Stephen's face, lips parted as I tossed my head back and forth, moans and cries spilling from my lips…but it wasn't enough.

I growled, taking the man all the way in as he thrust again and harder against my beauty's sweet spot. Stephen's body went tense and a scream was ripped from his lips. I was almost on the end of my rope. I wanted to him to take his thrusting and slam into that channel fast and hard…

I ran my teeth up and down the man's cock as I bobbed my head, fingers still working at the abs. Stephen writhed under me, tears spilled down my face in ecstasy as I devoured him.

"D-I…" he moaned out, green eyes, hazy with need, looking up at the me. This time he flipped us. I returned the heated stare, thrusting roughly against him and stroking his back. "I!" I cried. "I need…need you…now" The words came out breathless between cries and gasps of need. I let out another cry. "Now, I…"

I screamed, eyes flaring defiantly. He smirked, loving the fire in my eyes as my body twisted with pleasure beneath him.

He groaned, reaching his limits. He positioned himself, whispered "I love you" and smiled at the my wide-eyes and thrust upwards, impaling the me slowly.

I screamed; my whole body jolting with the overwhelming pleasure that shot up my body like lightning. I was filled with him up all the way. He was thrusting hard into my sweet spot as I wrapped my legs around him. I grabbed at his back muscles.

H pulled out agonizingly slowly, making me writhe against him, needing to be filled again. I felt like he was slowly being driven insane as my body burned, the heat centering between my legs. Hands wrapped around my body, holding it firmly in place, though, as he pulled away until just the tip remained inside, before thrusting up hard and fast, hitting my sweet spot with brutal accuracy. Stephen couldn't stop the shriek that left my throat as my body arched up.

The friction was delicious, and he moaned with both pleasure and desperation as the slow separation began again. I needed him to _move..._

"Faster," I gasped out, pleading even as the he continued to me. "I…I can't…please…"

He grinned at me, not that cute grin, but a sly, sexy one. I felt my eyes widen and the he thrust inside me again, even deeper than before, pulling my thighs as far apart as they would go so our bodies were flush together. Stephen let out a strangled scream and rocked into me. I didn't think he could take much more of his torment…

Again, he drew out the separation, and I finally allowed a sob to escape my lips. "I, please, faster," I begged, writhing and rocking against him. "Please…"

He leaned downward, breathing against the my ear. "Whatever you say, baby" he purred.

And then he buried himself inside. I screamed as Stephen took me, fast and hard, just like I wanted, just like my body begged for. I sobbed and thrashed against him and the hands holding me against him. Holding me for the intimate invasion; filling me over and over, hitting that sweet spot inside me with every movement. Lips attached my throat, teeth latching on the juncture between neck and shoulder, pinning me in place in a show of complete dominance.

It was the last thing that I would've expected of Stephen, but it turned me on…I was already on the edge of orgasm again, ready to explode…just a little more…I needed more… I felt like I was burning up from the inside out and my body screamed for release, for relief.

As if sensing my need, he growled, hips moving faster, even more violently. I let out a wail as he penetrated deeper into me. The stimulation sent me careening towards a shattering climax. Just a little more…a little more…

"I!" I cried out. "Please, more…can't…oh god…please!"

Stephen was panting against my skin, shuddering, just as close as I was. Stephen cried out pleadingly, and it sent the me over the edge. I gave a strangled gasp, hands releasing Stephen's to grab at his hair. He slammed inside once more, spilling inside. I screamed, feeling searing heat fill me all the way up. My body shuddered and convulsed, inner muscles milking and mixing with his. I could hear his breathless shout when he clamped to me tightly and we rode out orgasm together, with Stephen still bucking up against me.

My world curled at the edges and flashed white as I fell over the edge into paradise with Stephen. I vaguely felt my hands scratch into his back leaving lines in the skin. Bodies melded together so it was hard to tell where I started and where he ended. Little spasms followed as I bathed in the afterglow, cradled against the warm body of Stephen.

I was surprised to feel a soft kiss on my lips, chaste and sweet, as we cuddled up together, still joined intimately. I wrapped my legs around the Stephen's waist to keep him inside even though we weren't moving. He couldn't bring himself to care much at the moment.

A while later, after they'd both returned back to the real world, I sat up, pulling Stephen with me as we finally separated. I smiled at him. I was purring with satisfaction and contentment. We fell asleep together. I could feel him up against me and when he reached over and pulled me tight against him.

**Entry for November 13, 2009**

Last night was blissful, romantic, affectionate, sensitive, passionate and heavenly. I never thought that it would be like that. (If you don't know what I am referring to, you're a noob.) I felt like exploding from love and passion during every pleasurable second of it. It was out of this world and Stephen is very… there isn't even a word that would describe what he did.

When I woke this morning all I could sense was my body draped across his. His sweet breath drifted across my face. His light snores like a symphony of beautiful sound. The light was hitting him just right and he looked like a fallen angel. I am so blessed to have him. I got out of bed without waking him. I didn't want to disturb his stunning resting form.

I got in the shower. About five minutes into it, I heard a noise in the bedroom. I guessed that Stephen was waking up. I heard him go into the kitchen.

When I got out of the shower, I got dressed and worked on my dog anatomy charts. I was working at the desk in my room, attempting to draw the leg bones right on the dog. It was hard luckily I got distracted. Stephen came in stole my papers away. After a chase through the house, I finally caught him. We ate some omelets and worked on our diagrams together. It was fun.

At about 11:00 we left to go to classes. I flew him to the mainland, where we drove in his baby blue mustang to U of J. Class went by fast, and I got an A on my last assignment. I was so happy. After class I grabbed the stuff for Kayla that I didn't get yesterday. I felt weird talking to him.

After I grabbed Kayla's things, Stephen and I went to the cafeteria to get some donuts and some Subway. We ate subway on the way home. We then flew over to Winged Isle to bring the donuts back. They were an apology for Kayla and a treat for the rest of the kids.

We spent the rest of the night at Winged Isle. At around 9:00 Stephen went home because his brother was coming back to town because his Tour of Duty was over. After Stephen went home I fell asleep. Goodnight and Goodbye

Lilianna Turner

OUT!

**Entry for November 14 & 15, 2009**

Over the weekend my family and I did a lot of cool stuff;

Saturday we went to the fair. It was in town and none of us had ever been to one before except Kayla. After a hearty breakfast of waffles we headed down there. I invited Stephen while, Kaitlyn meet Drew at the roller coaster. I made Mike and Lucy stick together. I love the buddy system. Tommy and Kayla were off doing a run of the games. David meet with a girl I didn't know. He hasn't told me that he has a girlfriend and it looked like a chance meeting. I could be wrong but it looked like they had some real chemistry.

Stephen and I went on a bunch of rides and he won me a giant blue monkey. I named it Norman . I had a great time and I think everybody else did. When we were riding the Ferris wheel it got stuck. And we were the highest up so we spent the time talking about random things and kissing, lots of kissing. I felt like jumping out of the Ferris wheel and doing loop-the-loops.

After a day at the fair and a lot of junk food we went to eat at a restaurant called "Seaside Shack". It was really good. I had the seafood platter and Stephen had the lobster. After dinner Stephen and I went to our secret island. We are naming it the Pandora's Isle because of the all the experimenting and secrets that hide our lives. I think the name fits.

On Sunday Stephen and I went to the beach and swam, we also did a little cliff diving and I flew him about and would drop him at random moments. It was great fun. We also did some wrestling and there was even enough wave height so was surfed as well. After out fun I stayed on the island for the night. We slept in my room and made a great ruckus and the room was so messed up. This weekend was really fun and I hope to meet Stephen's family soon. I am so Entry Cancel Bottom of FormPost Entry Cancel

Bottom of Form

Post Entry Cancel

Bottom of Form

Post Entry Cancel

Bottom of Form

Post Entry Cancel

Bottom of Form

Post Entry Cancel

Bottom of Form


End file.
